Van solas
Van Solas is vanguardmaster47's trainersona. Sorry this took so long XD bio Van was born in lumious city. As a young boy his parents were very busy in the pokemon labs studying about mega evolution but he always heard stories about brave heroes and grand pokemon legends from his brother Nick Solas and has even tried to be like them and his brother. Unfortunately the kids at his school ended up bullying him calling him "the legendary mistake" which left him very depressed. But one day his life changed when he discovers and hatches a pokemon, a cute baby vulpix named angel. From that point on he decided to that he would go on his own journey and prove himself as a true hero with his true friend by his side Appearance Van is a tall kid about 5 ft 9 with brown hair and brown eyes. He likes to keep his hair spiky to look like an anime character bc he loves anime very much. He wears a black t shirt with the mega evolution symbol on it. He also wears camouflage jean shorts with a black belt to hold his poke balls and has black hightop running shoes. He also has a tan backpack with enough to carry food, pokeballs, water, a map, pokedex, ect. team Van's team is made up of fire or psychic type pokemon (with the exception of Xerneas who is a fairy type) ♦ Angel (vulpix): she is van's partner and life long friend. He hatched her one day and they have been close ever since. She later evolves into ninetales and also gains the ability to mega evolve into mega ninetales. She is the second pokemon van mega evolves ♦Ami (fennekin): this pokemon happens to be the first pokemon van ever caught (other than hatching Angel) ever since they have been united they have had a strong bond and angel even sees her as a sister. She later evolves into braxian and later into delphox. She is the only member not to mega evolve as of yet, but she and van don't give up trying ♦ saber (gallade): this pokemon was caught by van near his first gym battle as a ralts. He ended up evolving him in no time flat to kirlia, even winning a dawn stone to evolve him Into gallade. This Is also the first pokemon van mega evolved ♦medichan: medichan was caught by Van on his way back to his home in lumious city on his way to challenge their gym. Later he gains the ability to mega evolve into mega medichan and helped van win against clement at the lumious city gym. This is the third pokemon van mega evolved (this is also the first pokemon van didn't nickname) ♦Keldeo: van encountered keldeo while on his way to lumious city. The pokemon was injured and far from home as he was sent out by the swords of justice on his own journey, find a trainer to fight along side. Van was able to nurse keldeo back to health and in the end keldeo joined his team. This is the first pokemon to have an alternate form on van's team and the third member not to have a mega evolution currently ♦Xerneas: van found Xerneas durning his mega evolution training with angel. It guided him deep into the woods and taught him about mega evolution. Later on this pokemon would join him as his legendary. This is the only other team member van has yet to mega evolve friends Joy (puppyloverjoy's trainersona) Aury (aurychase's trainersona) Thomas (USShero's trainersona) personality Van can be very passionate and sometimes speaks his mind (which can get him in some trouble from time to time) he has a very big soft side for cute pokemon like Angel and Ami. He is always caring for his friends but can be naive at times. Van can also get super hyper and has a major sweet tooth. Unfortunetly he can be quick to anger and has a hard time controlling it but thanks to his friends he can reign himself in. Van is always determined to be number one and his motto is "break to the future" which means to create your won future and never give up on it, going full force to it. trivia ♦this is my first trainersona ♦van has mild aspergers like me ♦he will soon appear in stories inspired by joy and Aury's rps with me ♦his partner angel is a vulpix to pay homage to gl6's OC Rosie ♦he is the leader of the poke patrol (after discovering adventure bay in the kalos region) and is their fire/psychic trainer ♦van's heroes are the paw patrol with his faveriot pups being Everest and skye ♦he has an eevee named serenity that isn't a part of his team but is more of a house pet ♦van's pet eevee serenity wears a rose collar to signify she is his pet Gallery (coming soon) Category:Trainersona Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Fire type trainers Category:Psychic type trainers Category:Fanon character Category:Male